


In These Gifts The Shapes of Adoration

by Wikiaddicted723



Series: How To Be A Human Being [1]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Body Dysphoria, Disabled Character, F/M, Like So Much Talking, Pregnant Sex, Screenplay/Script Format, Sex Talk, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-08-17 08:25:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8137211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wikiaddicted723/pseuds/Wikiaddicted723
Summary: How do you start a family, when you still can't stand to look at yourself in a mirror? Guts. Guts and effort, and investment, because it's not about you anymore.[BuckyNat Smut-a-thon, Friday and Saturday: AU, Making Love].**please read on computer screen. Formatting gets screwed up on mobile.





	


                   INT. COLUMBIA UNIVERSITY - GRADUATE STUDENT HOUSING - MORNING
    
                   An apartment complex hallway, well-lit, doors on either side,
                   some decorated with Christmas wreaths and other festive
                   regalia. Clean, but sporting that boxed-around-the-edges look
                   most temporary student residences acquire.
    
                   Elevator doors open to reveal BUCKY, track bicycle slung over
                   his shoulder, helmet still on his head but the buckle undone.
                   He wears grease streaked jeans and a comfortable COLUMBIA
                   UNIVERSITY sweater. Red-eyed, the dark circles beneath them
                   only making the color pop out more.
    
                   What we're seeing is a guy that clearly hasn't slept in a
                   couple days, if not more. 
    
                   Bucky walks out the elevator and down the hall as if on
                   autopilot; the MUSIC blasting from his earbuds is the only
                   thing keeping him awake. He stops at his own doorway, fishes
                   out his keys. DROPS them.
    
                   Eventually, he gets the key in the lock.
    
    
    
                   INT. BUCKY'S APARTMENT - CONTINUOUS
    
                   The door opens into a cramped one-bedroom's living room. It's
                   INCREDIBLY CLEAN. Organized. Not at all the kind of thing
                   you'd expect of a guy in grad school.
    
                   Unless of course you knew the guy in question spent almost a
                   decade in the Special Forces.
    
                   Bucky hangs the bike on a rack by the door, taking
                   painstaking measures to be silent. The helmet follows. He
                   locks the door just as carefully and takes his shoes off. The
                   earbuds go last.
    
                   Pinned to the cork board along one wall is a WEEKLY CALENDAR.
                   The erasable kind. Even falling asleep on his feet, he checks
                   it. There's only one thing written in for the day--it takes
                   up the entire box: ULTRASOUND.
    
                   Bucky rubs his hand down his face.
    
                                       BUCKY
                             Shit.
    
                   Lets himself lean against the wall for a minute, then picks
                   himself back up. Walks into the...
    
    
    
                   INT. BUCKY'S BEDROOM - CONTINUOUS
    
                   Where we find NATASHA, rubbing sleep out of her eyes and
                   sitting up. Either he wasn't as quiet as he thought, or she's
                   been waiting up.
    
                   Bucky leans against the doorway, watching her.
    
                                       NATASHA
                             You look like shit.
    
                                       BUCKY
                             Finally, some improvement.
    
                   Natasha SNORTS. Smiles. That right there--that's her guy.
    
                   Bucky comes to sit on the bed beside her, brushes her cheek
                   with the back of his RIGHT HAND.
    
                                       BUCKY (CONT'D)
                                (smiling back)
                             How're you?
    
                                       NATASHA
                             Disgustingly awake. Project go
                             well?
    
                   Natasha grabs his hand. There's faint BRUISING around the
                   first two knuckles of hers. 
    
                   Bucky NOTICES THEM, then IGNORES THEM.
    
                                       BUCKY
                             Almost done. Dr. Ross is coming in
                             for review on Friday. Why don't you
                             go back to sleep for a bit? I'm
                             gonna hit the shower...maybe pass
                             out in it.
    
                                       NATASHA
                             Hmm. No chance I could convince you
                             to make that quick?
    
                   Natasha raises an eyebrow and BITES the space between his
                   thumb and forefinger. Then she GAGS. Drops the hand.
    
                                       NATASHA (CONT'D)
                             Okay, what the hell is all over
                             your hand?
    
                   Bucky smells his hand. Frowns.
    
                                       BUCKY
                             Best guess? Teflon spray. Maybe
                             Loctite?
    
                                       NATASHA
                             Go shower.
    
                   We stay with Natasha as Bucky stands and turns for the
                   bathroom. Natasha lies back down, turns to the ALARM CLOCK on
                   the bedside table. Off her ANXIOUS LOOK we move to the...
    
    
    
                   INT. BUCKY'S BATHROOM - MINUTES LATER
    
                   We hear the SHOWER turn OFF. Bucky pulls the curtain back and
                   steps through. He grabs the towel folded on the toilet's lid
                   and pats his face dry, runs it through his hair, then winds
                   it around his hips. 
    
                   He drags a hand down the condensation in the mirror, and
                   stares at himself. His look is CRITICAL. It moves down to the
                   twin wolves cresting the waves tattooed around the ball of
                   his LEFT shoulder, then follows the dark lines down to the
                   SEAM OF SCARS they cover, right above the elbow. 
    
                   Below that, his experimental prosthetic, NASA-GRADE PLASTIC
                   and TITANIUM, and on the right side of uncanny valley. We get
                   the sense that he doesn't let himself do this often. 
    
                                       BUCKY
                             Shit.
    
                   Shakes his head and WALKS OUT with a stormy look.
    
    
    
                   INT. BUCKY'S BEDROOM - CONTINUOUS
    
                   And yet, as soon as he gets back in the bedroom, the look
                   FALLS AWAY. Natasha is huddled under the covers, seemingly
                   asleep.
    
                   Bucky turns to the dresser, pulls on a pair of sweatpants. He
                   HESITATES over a LONG-SLEEVED shirt. Looks back at Natasha.
                   Drops the shirt. He walks around the bed and slides in behind
                   her, pulls her close with the arm around her waist.
    
                                       NATASHA
                             Mmm. Shower gel and deodorant.
    
                   Bucky laughs.
    
                                       BUCKY
                             Hi.
    
                                       NATASHA
                             Hey.
    
                                       BUCKY
                             I'm sorry I couldn't make it to
                             dinner.
    
                   Natasha turns over to face him, but not before she spares
                   another look at the alarm clock.
    
                                       NATASHA
                             You have a deadline. It's okay.
                                (beat)
                             You've got today off, right? 
    
                                       BUCKY
                             Of course. How was work?
    
                                       NATASHA
                             Tedious. I've been assigned to the
                             Security Council all month, and all
                             I've heard so far is a half-assed,
                             never-ending argument on the North
                             Korean threat and the dangers of
                             nuclear disarmament. The world is
                             run by schoolchildren.
    
                                       BUCKY
                             Should you be telling me this?
                             North Korea, I mean. I knew about
                             the schoolchildren.
    
                                       NATASHA
                             I'm not telling you anything the
                             Times couldn't. 
    
                                       BUCKY
                             Oh, good. I don't think you'd look
                             half as good in an orange boiler
                             suit as you do in my shitty, ripped
                             sweatshirts.
    
                                       NATASHA
                             Ye of little faith.
    
                   Natasha kisses him. Starts soft but gets heated QUICK. Hands
                   start roaming. They scramble out of their clothes under the
                   heavy duvet. 
    
                   They kiss until Natasha rolls them so he's on top, SIGHS
                   against his neck as he enters her.
    
                                       BUCKY
                             This okay?
    
                                       NATASHA
                             It's perfect.
    
                   It's a declaration, rare from Natasha and shyly delivered.
                   There's layers to it. His surprise is palpable, if momentary. 
    
                                       BUCKY
                             Yeah?
    
                                       NATASHA
                             Yeah.
    
                                       BUCKY
                             Good.
    
                   A beat. Then we feel a subtle change between them, from
                   loving to serious, reflected in the way Bucky PULLS BACK to
                   take a proper look at her. It's a SLOW, CALCULATED decision. 
    
                                       BUCKY (CONT'D)
                             So what did Rumlow say this time?
    
                   Natasha makes an exasperated noise. IS HE FUCKING SERIOUS?
    
                                       NATASHA
                             You're inside me and the thing you
                             want to do is talk about some
                             asshole that can't keep his mouth
                             shut. Really?
    
                                       BUCKY
                             I love talking to you. I love being
                             in you. What's wrong with both at
                             once?
    
                                       NATASHA
                             Wow.
    
                                       BUCKY
                             What?
    
                                       NATASHA
                             I think my teeth are rotting.
                             You're rotting my teeth, James,
                             you're so fucking saccharine.
    
                   And they switch again, from half-arguing to teasing. We get
                   the sense that it's their talking, and not the sex that is
                   the most intimate thing happening in the room. They're
                   comfortable with each other.
    
                                       BUCKY
                             Saccharine. Show off.
    
                                       NATASHA
                             It's a perfectly acceptable word. 
    
                                       BUCKY
                             Most people just say sweet, you
                             nerd.
    
                                       NATASHA
                             M'not a nerd.
    
                                       BUCKY
                             No? What about a snob then, miss
                             seven-languages-going-on-eight?
                             Which one are you studying up for
                             this week?
    
                                       NATASHA
                             Wakandan.
    
                                       BUCKY
                             See? Who even speaks that?
    
                                       NATASHA
                             Uh, Wakandans? Most technologically
                             advanced country in the planet? One
                             of the oldest and most
                             systematically complex languages
                             known to man?
    
                                       BUCKY
                             I'm sorry, what? Can't hear you
                             over the sound of how right I am.
    
                                       NATASHA
                             So maybe I'm a little bit of a
                             nerd. So what?
    
                   Bucky kisses her and ROCKS FORWARD. Her hands TENSE over his
                   back.
    
                                       BUCKY
                             So nothing. So I like it when you
                             talk shit. 
    
                                       NATASHA
                                (mischievous)
                             I like it when you fuck me.
    
                   Bucky grins.
    
                                       BUCKY
                             I know.
    
                   Another beat. 
    
                                       BUCKY (CONT'D)
                             What did Rumlow say?
    
                                       NATASHA
                             James.
    
                                       BUCKY
                             Natalia.
    
                   Natasha rolls her eyes and STOPS MOVING WITH HIM. It's the
                   closest thing she can get to throwing her hands up while
                   pinned beneath him--YOU KNOW WHAT, ASSHOLE?
    
                                       NATASHA
                             I believe his exact words were
                             "look at this choosy cunt, all
                             goggly-eyed over the cripple."
    
                   It hits him hard. The "cripple" part. The bit he thinks he
                   can't argue with. He GETS OFF HER--there goes the mood. Then
                   the rest registers.
    
                                       BUCKY
                             His nose actually broke, right?
    
                                       NATASHA
                             I threw a left hook at it, what do
                             you think?
                                (beat)
                             Next time you ask me something I
                             don't want to answer maybe think
                             about why that is.
    
                   This gives Bucky pause. She's right, of course, but she'll
                   only scoff if he attempts an apology.
    
                                       BUCKY
                             Thank you for telling me anyway. 
    
                                       NATASHA
                                (dismissive)
                             I like talking to you, too. Who
                             told you?
    
                                       BUCKY
                             Speedy Gonzales.
                                (off her questioning
                                  look:)
                             Maximoff. Saw the whole thing from
                             the treadmills, but couldn't hear
                             anything.
    
                                       NATASHA
                             And people still think men can't be
                             gossips.
    
                                       BUCKY
                             He was worried. Rumlow didn't get
                             his rep for being meek and easily
                             stepped over, you know?
    
                                       NATASHA
                             Neither did I. 
    
                                       BUCKY
                             I'm aware.
    
                                       NATASHA
                             But?
    
                                       BUCKY
                             No buts. You can handle yourself.
                                (brushes a finger over her
                                  bruised knuckles)
                             I worry too, is all.
    
                                       NATASHA
                             Get back here.
    
                   Natasha grabs the back of his neck, and slides a leg over his
                   hips. Her intentions can't be clearer.
    
                                       BUCKY
                             Turn over for me? 
    
                   Natasha considers the request for a moment, then turns over.
                   Bucky moves her thigh up with one of his, leaning over her
                   back. He pushes inside her again. Starts moving SLOW. 
    
                                       NATASHA
                                (we hear the smile)
                             Enjoying it while you can?
    
                   Bucky HUMS in her ear, affirmative.
    
                                       BUCKY
                             Don't have to share you yet. To be
                             fair, I think you like this one
                             more than I do. 
    
                                       NATASHA
                             Probably.
    
                   They keep rocking together. BREATHING gets HEAVIER and
                   HEAVIER. Bucky kisses her shoulders, slides a hand down to
                   her chest.
    
                   Natasha hisses at it. His hips STUTTER. He lets go
                   immediately.
    
                                       BUCKY
                             Did I hurt you?
    
                                       NATASHA
                             No. They're just more sensitive.
                             It's normal. Here, let me...
    
                   She grabs his hand and adjusts it on her breast.
    
                                       NATASHA (CONT'D)
                             ...like this. Pressure's okay,
                             just...slow.
    
                                       BUCKY
                             I can work with that.
    
                                       NATASHA
                             Good. Stay-stay there. Stay right
                             there.
    
                                       BUCKY
                             Not going anywhere.
    
                   She's almost there. Just needs the push.
    
                                       BUCKY (CONT'D)
                             That's it. That's it, darling, come
                             on, I got you. I've got you. 
    
                   Bucky slides his RIGHT hand underneath her hips, down her
                   stomach, between her legs.
    
                                       BUCKY (CONT'D)
                             Natalia, love, let go. 
    
                   Natasha does.
    
                                       NATASHA
                                (breathing hard)
                             Fuck.
    
                                       BUCKY
                                (strained)
                             Yeah.
    
                                       NATASHA
                             Can you...?
    
                                       BUCKY
                             Yeah, come here. 
    
                   Bucky sits up and hoists her onto his thighs. She straddles
                   him. Off his UNSTEADY BREATHING...
    
    
    
                   INT. BUCKY'S BEDROOM - MINUTES LATER
    
                   They lie together, breathing quietly. Content. Bucky's eyes
                   threaten to close every couple of blinks. He shakes himself
                   out of it every time.
    
                                       NATASHA
                             You can sleep, you know? I'll wake
                             you.
    
                                       BUCKY
                             What time's the appointment, again?
    
                                       NATASHA
                             Three. You have about six hours. 
    
                                       BUCKY
                             Wake me in four? I'll take you to
                             lunch. 
    
                                       NATASHA
                             Deal. 
    
                   Bucky nuzzles her shoulder, closing his eyes with a deep
                   sigh. Natasha cards her fingers through his hair with a fond
                   look on her face.
    
                                                                  FADE OUT.

**Author's Note:**

> Some things were not elaborated upon. There may be prequels/follow-ups.


End file.
